gleeseasonsixfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Care
Take Care by Drake feat. Rihanna ''is featured in Shut Up And Drive, the sixth episode of Season Six. It is sung by Tina and Artie. Lyrics '''Tina:' I know you’ve been hurt by someone else I can tell by the way you carry yourself If you let me, here’s what I’ll do I’ll take care of you I’ve loved and I’ve lost Artie (with Tina): I’ve asked about you and they told me things But my mind didn’t change And I still feel the same What's a life with no fun? please don’t be so ashamed I’ve had mine, (you’ve had yours we both know) We know They don’t get you like I will My only wish is I die real Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal And you can’t sleep thinking that he lies still So you cry still, (tears all in the pillow case) Big girls all get a little taste, (ah) Pushing me away so I give her space, (ah) Dealing with a heart that I didn’t break Artie and Tina: I’ll be there for you, I will care for you I keep thinking you just don’t know Trying to run from that, say you’re done with that On your face girl, it just don’t show When you’re ready, just say you’re ready When all the baggage just ain’t as heavy And the party's over, just don’t forget me We’ll change the pace and we'll just go slow Artie: You won’t ever have to worry, Artie and Tina: You won’t ever have to hide You've seen all my mistakes So look me in my eyes Tina (Artie): Cause if you let me, here’s what I’ll do I’ll take care of you (Yeah, I'll take care of you) I’ve loved and I’ve lost Tina: It’s my birthday, I'll get high if I want to Can’t deny that I want you, but I'll lie if I have to Cause you don’t say you love me To your friends when they ask you Even though we both know that you do (you do) One time, been in love one time You and all your boys in the club one time All so convinced that you’re following your heart Cause your mind don’t control what it does sometimes Artie and Tina: We all have our nights though, don’t be so ashamed I’ve had mine, you’ve had yours, we both know We know Tina: You hate being alone You ain’t the only one Artie: You hate the fact that you bought the dream And they sold you one Artie and Tina: You love your friends but somebody shoulda told you somethin’ to save you Artie with Tina harmonising: Don't you tell me, I don't care If you hurt, I don't tell you You don't care, if you're true Don't tell me, I don't care If you hurt, I don't tell you You don't care, if you're true Tina (Artie): If you let me, here’s what I’ll do I’ll take care of you (I'll take care of you) I'll take care of you (I'll take care of you) I'll take care of you, yeah I’ve loved and I’ve lost (I've loved and I've lost) I’ve loved and I’ve lost (I've loved and I've lost) I've loved and I've lost